


Shallow Sleep

by mahoganycameo



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble came to life after I listened to the song Shallow Sleep by Hyde. I got an idea and ran with it. I think you should listen to the song while reading it to get the full effect or just listen to it after/before. Of course it's the reader's choice. Also, the italics are quotes from Loki's death scene in Thor: The Dark World.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shallow Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came to life after I listened to the song Shallow Sleep by Hyde. I got an idea and ran with it. I think you should listen to the song while reading it to get the full effect or just listen to it after/before. Of course it's the reader's choice. Also, the italics are quotes from Loki's death scene in Thor: The Dark World.

_"I know, I'm a fool. I'm a fool. I'm sorry...I'm sorry- I'm sorry. I didn't do it for him."_

His last words. They played over and over in his head. Reverberating in an empty shell of who he once was. Thor started disrobing, shedding clothes as he walked to his bed. Well, not his- Loki's. Since that day he slept in his bed hoping that he'd come back. He never does. Except... sometimes in his dreams. Those moments in a sleep shallow enough to think dreams are real. He fell to the bed in a heap. His memory was mostly a sorrowful haze and his days were a constant ache for time to reverse. There should have been something he could have done. He closed his eyes in pain grasping the sheets his mischievous brother used to lay on. Slowly, with the gentle fall of his tears he drifted off to sleep. He saw the events of that day. They haunted him day and night. 

_"I didn't do it for him."_

I see you brother. He thought to himself while watching the dream play through. He couldn't bear to watch it happen again. Unlike the dreams before, this one started to spin and change. It was a scene of Loki reading on the balcony. Thor held out his hand and it shook. He took a step closer to Loki, but he suddenly disappeared. Thor tried to scream for this to stop. He couldn't lose him all over again. He tried to run, but he couldn't move. He had to watch as his brother was taken from him one more time. 

Thor opened his eyes unwavered by the familiar pain. He rolled onto his other side grabbing one of Loki's pillows, trying to have it be enough. To be him. Whether it was from pain or exhaustion, he fell asleep quickly. 

Loki came out from the shadows. He had faked his death that day, and even though it pained him to lie this much to Thor he had to remember his reasons. He brushed hair from Thor's face and sat at the edge of the bed. His presence was always close beside him until he woke in the morning. He needed to stick to his plan, but there could be room to watch over him as he slept. 

Dawn approached softly shedding blue light on the floor. Loki rose from his regular place. He should leave soon. Thor rolled over and his blue eyes started to flicker open. Loki half smiled at his brother. "I did it for you." And with that he was gone. Thor lifted his head from the bed. Was it...? 

"I just saw you... didn't I?" Thor spoke to no one filling himself with hope and despair.


End file.
